Addicted to a Memory
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Obi-Wan reflects on a hologram that brings him comfort during down time in battle.


Author Notes: So, another short one shot story. Mostly to stretch out my writing chops again because stated in my last story it's been years since I've really written. I'm working on a chapter base story but will see how that goes. Still not sure if I'll even complete it or want to share it. If there are mistakes, sorry :/! Well on with the story! If you like it let me know that would be awesome!

Addicted to a Memory

The sound of outgoing attacks along with the enemy incoming had filled Obi-Wan Kenobi's ears for what seemed like an eternity but realistically only had been for a few hours. The enemy had them surrounded, cut off from any ground support and even air support was having difficulty getting to their position. However, this did not concern the Jedi, in fact it was the least of his worries.

He trusted his men to hold the line and wait out those who seek to over run them by waiting for Anakin Skywalker to get through. It was only a matter of time before his once Padawan now brother in combat arms came to the rescue him once again. Of course, he would never admit this to the young Jedi when he did finally arrive, for that would mean he had to be saved. Then again, it was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan would probably return the favor and do something to rescue Skywalker. They never could seem to stay out of trouble for very long, though truly they never wanted things to happen as such but nonetheless they were both marked, no use trying to deny it. Especially when other Jedi started to make offhand comments about their ability to attract misfortune. Obi-Wan realized his mind was jumping from one thought process to the next. Getting back to the mission at hand, what concerned him the most, was the mindset of his men and their dwindling supply.

That was his goal for the next few hours. Move among the battlefield checking his men, dodging under cover to not be seen by any snipers that was looking for a clean kill. Normally this would be disagreed on in an epic ground assault or even situations such as they were facing at the current moment. You place your higher ranking in the back, because you do not want your battle strategists to be killed or worse captured by the enemy. You put the grunts up in front, the expendables that pushed the unit forward. However, this was not how the Jedi worked even more so Obi-Wan and Anakin led from the front and nobody or nothing was going to change their mind set. There were things they can do in front of the line to shift the fight forward and keep the momentum going, being in the back for a Jedi never worked.

As Obi-Wan had been moving his way through the troops, the sound of incoming had gone silent, eerily quiet. The sound of stillness took over the night on both sides of the field, each having the downtime to check their wounded or gather those who did not make it through the last round of fighting.

At that moment in time one could almost forget they were standing in a battlefield where just a few hours ago, blasters were coming from all different directions and men screaming in pain as they were hit in vulnerable spots on their delicate bodies. Clones not knowing they had been cut in half but still being good Soldiers and wanting to continue the fight. Watching the shock cross one's face as the brother they were just standing next to, talking to, get their head blown off by a blaster to the face, and knowing the one person getting you through hell was no longer there to support you. Yes, war was ugly, but it made you appreciate the good things when you had them, such as right now the regrouping of both forces. The complete and utter silence from both sides. Downtime. It was that precious time that one could collect their thoughts and get ready for the next mission. Some choose to eat, mostly others would catch some shut eye knowing sleep was such a rare thing to achieve in the battlefield so get it while you could.

Checking on the last clone trooper Obi-Wan stopped taking a calming breath he stole a glance up to the sky and saw the beautiful stars that shined every so brightly were slowly being covered by rain clouds that were moving in. It seemed nothing could go their way even the weather was against them. As one rain drop fell on his head and another he grabbed either side of his robe and pulled them closer to his body as he moved away from the clone troopers to be alone. He made sure it was a secluded spot, to be alone with himself and not to be bothered for just one moment. To be Obi-Wan Kenobi and not General Kenobi. He pulled the hood over his head as more raindrops started to drop with a quickened pace. The spot he was able to find had just a bit of shelter from the rain, with that he placed his back against the wall and slid down into a cross legged position.

He thought about how many he had lost on this campaign and was it truly worth it? When did they become Soldiers to an endless war? When did they lose their way as Jedi? Growing up Obi-Wan never dreamed this is where his path would lead him, he always thought he would take part in peacekeeping missions never become a General in the Republic Army. He stopped this train of thought. Trust in the force. Trust in what they were doing. He took a few calming breaths and slowly released all his frustration of the day into the force. Obi-Wan knew where some of this frustration was coming from. He knew it was his body craving so many different things and he had no way to take care of them at the moment, such as sleep and food. His men barely had any substance to keep going, he would be damned if he took from his men's mouths just to feed his empty stomach. Besides, that was one perk about being a Jedi. He could control his sleep deprivation and starvation unlike the clones, they didn't have much of a choice. However, there was so much a Jedi could take and it was getting to the point not even being a Jedi could stop the drive of what his body was asking for.

As the rain continued to drop faster and he could hear it pelting against his makeshift roof he looked around to see if anybody was near him or creeped up on him while he was in thought. Highly unlikely but still safe then sorry. Looking left he saw nobody visible, looking to the right he caught no one in sight. Digging into a secrete pocket tucked deeply into his Jedi robes he pulled a hologram disc. Taking a few more glances around he turned it on.

The tiny picture filled his view and instantly he felt his spirts lift with seeing her. It was the little things that he took in whenever he looked at this hologram. The way her lose braid moved in and out with the flow of her hair and how it gently laid on her shoulders. However, one small strain being a rebel and falling along her big gorgeous eyes. That strain of hair he could picture himself taking and putting behind her ear.

Her eyes. Oh, how he could drown in those eyes alone! The depth and soul that were behind those eyes that had the ability to tear down any shield he put up, to look past his façade and outer shell that he cast for others to see and crumble them like they were nothing but glass. Unlike anyone else in the universe, no she was able to see him for who he truly was and that was scary.

Focused on her eyes Obi-Wan found himself caught and lost in a daydream about being there with her instead, not having the concerns of a Jedi. To be able to truly practice being one with the Force and not be a Soldier in a war. What that life would be like. To not have to worry about what the Senate had to think of the Jedi and being a pawn in a much bigger chess piece.

He moved onto staring at her smooth porcelain skin peaking out in all the right places in her flowing gown, and that smile. Oh, that smile! It wasn't a full fledge smile, well to others it would not be called as such. No, just a twitch in one muscle to lift the right side of her lips, even curving her delicate eyebrows. To most they would considered it a smirk, but it was a smile to him nonetheless because that smile was for him and him alone. How he missed her, how he wanted to take her up in his arms and never let go of that very moment. However, that was not the life he lived, nor she. They both had their own duties to attend to and commitments to their own people. Life had a funny way of giving you what you want and denying you all at the same time.

He heard sloshing of boots and quickly closed the hologram down and slipped it away before prying eyes could see what he had been staring at.

"Staring at anything particular interesting General?" Hearing the voice of his Commander, he glanced up as Cody made his way towards him and sat down roughly next to him. Obi-Wan made some more room for Cody so that he was not in the rain completely.

Staring at the Clone trooper for a few seconds debating on what he wanted to say, General Kenobi smiled softly, "From a certain point of view, yes, I guess you would find it interesting."

"Care to share?" Cody's interested now piqued.

"Just a picture from earlier in my life, before the Clone Wars. Something that helps me center myself."

A sound off in the distance made both look up in the general direction in which captured their interest.

"Well, hope it worked General because I think they are done being quiet."

It was right after Cody said this that Obi-Wan felt the pull of the force, warning him of incoming danger.

"INCOMING!" A clone trooper yelled further down the path.

Obi-Wan pulled Cody down slamming them both into the ground as a blast came over their heads and exploded, sending debris and dirt flying all around them, mixing with the rain that was already falling on their heads.

"Looks like they are eager for more, you ready Cody?"

"I thought you would never ask General."

Obi-Wan smiled unhooking his lightsaber and turning it on. The blue hue of the saber lit up both of their faces in the poor lit conditions as they turned and faced the direction on which the incoming attacked had come from. Taking a quick second both composing themselves and with a nod to one another they came up over the trench and head first into battle.

~Finis~


End file.
